


Biting Kink Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little short thing about the Phantomhive Earl getting bitten all over and also fingered/rimmed. Written for my girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Kink Drabble

Was there ever a time when the pale skin of the body beneath him wasn't covered in dark, deep marks? It seemed like ages since a night had gone by when he wasn't muffled with his face pressed deep into the pillow and his body gnawed at like a mutts favoured toy. Which, really, that could be all he was.  
Fangs extended much like every night, the devils mouth watering at the sight of his master sprawled out and wanting. Teeth sunk deep into the flesh of his shoulder marking the boy more, always more. He didn't even need to be inside of him for the quivering form to release himself in ecstasy. Tonight would be a night he used that to his advantaged.  
The teeth retracted, tongue sliding out to clean the blood that leaked from the wound. Lips followed the missing trail, sliding down past older wounds and bruises. The demons mouth didn't open again until the boys bottom was beneath it, teeth leaving a deep mark that was sure to scar. He got a moan and a quiet swear for the efforts, a fact which made Sebastian chuckle.  
A curious tongue slipped out to lick between the smaller males buttocks, a wet trail staying behind to mark his progress. Another swipe was given before orders started flying. 'Hurry up'. 'I command you', 'Stop taking your time'.

Typical. Mortals never wanted to drag out the pleasure. With a final lick, his tongue instead probed inside, curling and twisting in the tight space he'd already violated so many times. It opened up easily for him to include a finger, feeling the small body quiver and shake under his affections. It wasn't long before he was removing his mouth, leaving his fingers to stretch and explore. There were better uses of his mouth, and there would be no biting allowed once his master settled down for rest.  
Working quickly, the demon made his way up Ciels body, nibbling and nipping until he was back at the young boy's neck. He'd barely pressed his teeth down on it when the small body froze in pleasure, releasing himself across the bedspread with a loud moan. The threat of his throat being ripped out was too much for him, poor thing. The devil continued to bite down regardless, drawing pinpricks of blood, biting ever harder until the order was wheezed out to stop it, remove himself and change the sheets before leaving..

How inconsiderate.


End file.
